You're My King
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Daisuke is a Personal Servant of the princess. Dark, who is the soon-to-be crowned Prince saves him from some pedo Knights and falls in love with him in the process. DarkxDai dedicated to intelligenceisstupid. Because she adopted my other story. Lemon ch3
1. Meetings and Greetings Sort of

Disclaimer: no I do NOT own DN Angel blah blah blah sue blah blah blah it would suck if blah blah blah.

[{[A/N: So I had this idea in my head for the longest time (about a good two years) and I started writing it but then I never really went through with it. Don't ask me why XD So anyway, I'm deciding to dedicate it to this really awesome person named intelligenceisstupid. They are freaking awesome! And they adopted my other DN Angel story, so since she made it so awesome I'm deciding to make and finish this story for her. ^ ^ Enjoy X3]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI SLASH SLASH SLASH

Rated: M for monkey

Summary: Daisuke is a Personal Servant of the princess and Dark, who is the soon-to-be crowned Prince saves him from some pedo Knights and falls in love with him in the process.

And check out the list of orders of ranks because you will get confused if you don't. The top most one is the highest rank and the last is the lowest rank.

King

Prince/ Princess

Duke

Lord

Knight

Personal Servants

Jester

Personal Slaves

Cook

Washers

Milkers

And so on and so forth on from here do not really matter because they do not come into my story hehe and no I was NOT too lazy to think up the rest (well maybe lol)

Xxx

**You're My King.**

Michiko (Princess) smiled and came inside one of her rooms, "Daisuke-kun!" she called and she smiled as Daisuke (Personal Servant) walked in. "Yes Michiko-Sama?" Michiko huffed "Dai-chan! What did I tell you to—" she was cut off by Daisuke hastily saying, "Gomen! Michi-Sama!" he bowed and Michiko huffed again.

"Stop bowing! Well at least you're calling me Michi but drop the Sama! You make me feel old." Daisuke blushed. "Gomen! Gomen!" Did you need something Michi-Sama?" Michiko nodded ignoring the fact that he had just called her '-Sama' again.

"I need you to go down and tell those lazy servants to hurry up with my washing! I wish all the servants were as hard-working as you Dai-chan!" Daisuke blushed again and nodded trying not to bow again. "Yes Michi-Sama! But you should know Michi-Sama that they are three ranks under me and, of course, have no idea who's washing it was and even if they did they wouldn't care."

Michiko just sighed, "Yes I know, Dai-chan, now go and tell them that I demand them to do my clothes! I swear, Dai-chan, if they don't do my laundry one more time I'm going fire them all!" she huffed once more then sent Daisuke on his way.

Xxx

Daisuke hurried through the hallways on his way to west part of the large castle. He turned his head and blushed as several Knights whistled at him. He just kept walking until he got to the washing room. He knocked once then when he heard no one answer he walked in.

Daisuke sighed as he looked around the room to see absolutely no washers in sight. Not that he was expecting to see any of them anyway. They were always so lazy with his princess's clothes. No, they were just plain lazy.

The red headed crimson sighed as he shook his head and turned around, shutting the door behind him. He hoped to get back to Michiko-Sama's room before the Knights hit on him again but he knew it probably would be pointless. They were always hitting on him and making him so nervous.

Michiko-Sama always scolded them when they hit on him when she was near but when she sent him out to do errands near the Knight's courts he got so nervous and he had to pass through two passageways through the Knight's courts to get to the Michiko-Sama's clothes wash room.

He hated it. He hated it especially right now, there were at least double the Knight's standing and talking the hallway then there were when he was going to the wash room. They usually whistled and yelled out phrases but would never actually touch him. Especially since they knew how important (for whatever reason) he was to Michiko-Sama.

This time was different. An unafraid and unaware Knight reached out and caught Daisuke's wrist as he passed by. The red head's eyes widened as he stared at the hand wrapped around his wrist. "Hey, Baby. What is such a cute thing like you doing out here without your Master?"

Daisuke stood frozen in spot. The Knight smirked widened but soon he realized that Daisuke wasn't going to answer and he shook the crimson. "Answer me!" Daisuke glanced at the other Knight's that usually whistled and flirted at him. They were shifting uncomfortably foot to foot, not daring to look the young Personal Servant in his face.

The Knight growled, obviously getting very frustrated with Daisuke's lack of an answer or attention to him. The Knight suddenly pulled Daisuke to him roughly and lowered his mouth to the red head's ear. "You're going to wish that your Master didn't let you out of their sight."

Suddenly Daisuke felt his back slam against the cool tile floor. _'Don't I already?_' Was Daisuke's last thought before he felt the Knight straddle his waist, "Won't they just be proud of their precious little slave being taken on the hallway floor of one of the Knight's hallways? Won't they, slut?"

Daisuke groaned as the Knight began to undo the leather thongs that held Daisuke's dark green cloak in place. After taking that off he struggled with Daisuke's under clothes taking off the tunic and then the small shirt under it. Daisuke tried to struggle and get away from the Knight yelping out for help when the Knight groped him through his shorts that he wore under his tunic.

He tried to turn his head as the Knight viciously kissed Daisuke's lips. He bit down on the bottom lip making Daisuke yell out in pain, allowing the Knight to slip his tongue in. He dug through Daisuke's mouth and growled as Daisuke bit on his tongue.

"Heh, feisty little slave aren't you? Well, then I'll just have to make you pay for that, slut!" The Knight was furious and as Daisuke turned his head he saw that all the other Knights that had been there had vanished. Daisuke groaned, 'Just great! He was going to get raped on the floor of a hallway! No one would save him…' The Knight grinned, taking the groan as something of pleasure.

"Hehe, good little slut. Groan for me, whore!" Suddenly Daisuke felt something push at his entrance. _'Oh Gawd! This was not how he wanted his first time.'_ He screwed his eyes shut tight and waited for excruciating pain as he heard it would be, but it never came. In fact, he felt the Knight get off of him and a thud two seconds after.

Daisuke opened his eyes to see an eighteen year old boy over him. He had his hand in a fist and he was standing over the Knight. The Knight had bloody nose and had passed out on the floor. Daisuke quickly pulled up his shorts and struggled to pull his cloak over his body. "Th-thank you…" The boy looked up from the Knight, anger blazing in his eyes. Daisuke flinched as he saw the anger in the boy's eyes and it all flushed away with relief as soon as he saw Daisuke flinch.

The boy picked up Daisuke bridle style and began to run through the hallways. All the excitement and craziness had made Daisuke really tired. He just thanked Kami that he didn't just get raped and it was the last thought that he had as he clung to his savior's cloak, never noticing the color red (which meant direct royalty line.)

Xxx

_Black…what's going on?_

"Daisuke-Kun! Daisuke-Kun! Please answer me! Oh, I should have never let you go alone! Especially since I know how those Knight's can get! I'm so, so sorry, Dai-Chan! Wahhhhh!"

_Michiko-Sama? It's okay…it's not your fault_.

"Michiko."

"Waaaahhhh!"

"Michiko."

"Waaahhhhh!"

"MICHIKO DAMMIT!"

"Waah—what?"

"Shut up. He'll awake."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aniki."

_Aniki? Brother? Michiko-Sama's brother? Is he my savior? Red robes…oh shit…I was saved by __**royalty.**_

Daisuke shifted uncomfortably and opened his eyes a tiny slit. "Michiko-Sama?" He murmured. "I'm okay…it's not your fault…" Michiko eyes widened and she glomped Daisuke. "DAI-CHAN!" Daisuke groaned and Michiko quickly backed up, "Ah! Gomen, Dai-Chan! Are you okay? It's all my fault! I can't believe that I let you go and I know how those Knights get…I'm so sorry!"

Daisuke smiled softly and winced in pain as he felt some bruises on his face from where the Knight had kissed harshly. "It's okay…Michiko-Sama…I'm fine." Michiko smiled sadly, "Thankfully my Aniki saved you just in time!" Daisuke rolled his head to look at his savior. "Thank you, Ōji (prince.)" The boy blinked in surprise as he heard the entitlement.

"It—it was nothing…and you can call me Dark or Dark-Sama if you prefer…not Ōji." Dark said, blushing lightly. He wasn't used to the title and he didn't want to be. Daisuke smiled as best he could and said, "Hai, D-Dark-Sama."

Michiko smiled. She could already tell that her brother was enchanted by the Daisuke. He wouldn't have bothered saving something he didn't like and she could tell that Dark liked Daisuke. It was cute really. Her dear Aniki didn't get mad and punch somebody over just some random person. Oh no, you had to be special to capture her brother's attention and she could tell that it wasn't just an act of kindness on her Aniki.

He really did like the poor crimson.

Xxx

Ahh, This is a two-shot. Hope you enjoy it ^_0 next update is coming up soon. 33 This is for intelligenceisstupid. ^ ^ I really love what you did with my story so I'm writing you one. That will be finished XD Thanks for reading.

~~Rain-Chan~~


	2. Fluff and Stuff XD

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own DN Angel and I doubt I ever will.

[{[A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I think this one might be just a tad bit long but you know what it's all good XD so anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. ^ ^]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI SLASH SLASH SLASH

Rated: M for Melons

Xxx

Dark watched the little crimson work on his sister's clothing. Dressing her piece by piece and scurrying about the room trying to fetch clothes that his sister asked for. Dark mused that Daisuke probably knew his Michiko's room better than herself.

"Dai-Chan! Do you know where my red cloak is?" Michiko called out as the little crimson looked in her humongous closet for something else she had asked him to look for. "Hai Michi-Sama! It's in the wash rooms." Dark watched as his sister pouted and say, "Dai-Chan can you go get it?" A red headed head poked itself out of Michiko's closet. "No way, Michiko-Sama."

That's when Michiko realized her mistake. She blushed and said, "Gomen, Dai-Chan. Wait…can you take Aniki with you? I'm sure you'll be perfectly fine if you're with him. Besides he'll beat the crap out of any guy who would touch you anyway." Dark blushed lightly as his dumb little sister mentioned this. Daisuke's red eyes rested on the purple haired Prince and he shrugged, not getting Michiko's hidden message. "Hai…," he said hesitantly.

"I'll go." He finished and he came out of Michiko's closet, carrying three different colored cloaks and two dresses. "Here you go, Michiko-Sama." He placed them on her dresser and walked towards Dark. "Come on, Dark-Sama! Let's go!" He took Dark's arm and dragged him out of Michiko's rooms.

Dark was redder than an apple in blossom. The small crimson was holding onto his arm tightly as he chattered on about how he hated going through Michiko's clothes and how it took forever for her to decide on just one thing to wear a day. Dark just let Daisuke talk on and on. It had been a good couple of months since Daisuke's accident. Daisuke had just gotten closer to Dark throughout the weeks and now Daisuke felt comfortable to talk to him without looking away.

As they turned the corner towards the Knight's hallways Daisuke stopped talking and tensed. Dark, noticing the change, looked up and stiffened as he glared at all the Knight's who were gathered there and talking. "Daisuke-Kun, just stay close to me." Dark whispered to the nearly shaking crimson.

Daisuke clung to his arm hard and Dark winced slightly at the pain, but he continued to walk and as they stepped through the group of Knights; they got quiet as Dark glared them down. As a pair of violet eyes landed on a Knight with a smirk on his face Dark's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, slut. This your master?" A voice called out through the quiet. Daisuke's hand found its way to Dark's and he quickly intertwined their fingers together unconsciously. "Don't talk to him." Dark said through clenched teeth. "Don't look at him, don't talk to him, don't even think about him." Dark told the smirking Knight.

"Haha! Who the hell are you? You have no right to talk to me like that you, asshole!" The Knight sneered at Dark. Dark smirked, "I'm Dark. I can get you kicked out of your ranks, Knight." The Knight nudged his friend next to him and said, "Do you hear this guy? Saying he can kick me out! Only royalty can do that, shithole."

Daisuke who was shaking suddenly stopped and he let go of Dark's hand. He stepped in front of Dark and started shouting at the Knight, "Don't call him that! You're the shithole! And a rapist! You're lucky Dark didn't beat you to your death that day! He is royalty, stupid! Or did you not notice his red royalty cloak?" As the Knight finally took in consideration what Dark was wearing his eyes widened and he started to shake slightly. He dropped to the floor on his knees and started to beg.

"Dark-Sama! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize..." And then he looked up at Daisuke and he realized his mistake, "Shit! I'm sorry Si—"The Knight was quickly cut off as Dark kicked him in the stomach. "I thought I said not to look at him. Don't say my name either. It just makes me disgusted even hearing it come through your mouth."

Dark bent down to look the Knight in his face. "You are now demoted to Personal Slave. You're lucky that I'm not demoting you to a Milker. You can report to Madam Reya. You'll find her on the Southeast part of the castle. She's in charge of the Personal Slaves. Tell her the prince sent you. And remember don't say my name and don't look at what's mine."

Daisuke blushed red, matching his hair, as he watched the Knight quickly get up, trip over his feet, and run towards Madam Reya's headquarters. Dark glared at all the other Knight's who were all looking at their feet. "Anybody else want to defy me? I'll have you quickly demoted to join your friend." Nobody said anything and Dark nodded as if his job was done.

He quickly took Daisuke by the hand, intertwining their fingers again and walked briskly towards Michiko's wash rooms.

Xxx

"Whaaa—?" Michiko asked as Dark and Daisuke came back thirty minutes later than she expected. They had told her what happened and she, who was now trying on her red cloak with her white and black dress, was clearly amazed at Dark.

"Awsh, Aniki! You really said all that? You never even say much to me! Why?" The princess asked him. Dark rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Because you are the one always talking, Baka." Michiko pouted but then she grinned as she came over to Daisuke and gave him a hug. "Ne, see? I told you that you would be safe if Aniki came with you! Now that guy will never mess with you again!" Then she turned to Dark and said, "I would have demoted him to peasant! It would mean he'd be out of the castle! Ugh, that would have bloody brilliant! Why didn't you do that, Aniki?"

Dark sighed, "Because I didn't want people to say I'd be a cruel leader, Michiko." The young princess nodded slightly and said, "Hmm…I think I understand!" Then she went back to modeling and looking at herself in the large mirror on her wall. "Dai-Chan, do you know where my beige cloak is?" She asked him. Daisuke sighed and said, "Hai, Michiko-Sama. It's on your dresser."

Michiko giggled as she saw it in front of her and she quickly undid the leather thong that held the red cloak in place to replace it with the beige one. Daisuke rolled his eyes and said, "Michiko-Sama I think I'm going to go to my rooms to lay down. If I'm finished here." Michiko stopped and smiled, "Of course, Dai-Chan! Just make sure to be back before dinner because you know I'll need you!"

Daisuke smiled lightly and bowed, "Hai, Michiko-Sama." He turned and walked out of Michiko's side door into his rooms. He closed the door behind him and lied down on top of his bed, grinning like a maniac because Dark-Sama had grabbed his hand and had called him his. He held his hand to his heart and giggled, burrowing his head into his pillow and smiling as if there was no tomorrow till he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Xxx

Dark turned around as soon as Daisuke left for his rooms. No way was he going to stick around his sister when Daisuke wasn't around. In fact, he just may have a little talk with Madam Reya about the new Personal Slave she just got. He smirked; no way in hell was he going to make it easy on that ex-Knight for even touching his Daisuke.

Xxx (fluff fluff)

Daisuke woke up to a knock on his door. He turned slightly around and mumbled a, "Who is it?" Michiko peeked her head around the door and said very cheerfully, "It's time to get up, Dai-Chan!" The red headed Personal Servant groaned and slowly rolled over to one side before sitting up and rubbing his eyes just as Dark came into the room, pushing his lively sister in with him.

"So kawaii you are Dai-Chan! I'm sorry I have to interrupt your sleep but I need you now! I need to find out what I'm wearing and tonight is very important because there's a Oji coming in today! Potential husband or what?" She giggled at her own joke and happily skipped out of Daisuke's rooms leaving Dark half hard at a very sleepy Daisuke. [{[A/N: Did that last sentence sound weird or what?]}]

The crimson sighed and made to get out of bed. Well that nap was needed. He stretched, arms going above his head and bringing his sleep tunic up, showing Dark a little bit of tanned skin under that tunic. Dark coughed slightly and straightened up. "Did you have a good sleep, Daisuke-Kun?" he asked softly as to not to disturb the partially awake boy.

Daisuke nodded and he yawned again. Before straightening up and walking towards his closet. He opened the door to reveal a very good stocked wardrobe. A cloak was picked and was half hazardly thrown over his shoulders. He tied the leather thong and groggily walked out of the room, a very hard and blushing prince following.

Xxx

(Didn't feel like writing so went straight to the dinner XD)

After a good hour of trying on clothes, taking off clothes to replace with them with something exactly the same but in a different color, then deciding if she would actually wear that night to dinner they were finally to the awaited dinner.

Daisuke stood behind Michiko's chair as she sat down, awaiting to see the Oji. She grinned fanatically as she fidgeted slightly in her seat. "Dai-Chan do you think he'll like me." Daisuke smiled slightly, "Anyone would that didn't like you would be completely stupid, Michiko-Sama. " Michiko smiled, "Arigato, Dai-Chan" And with that the dinner began.

Xxx

So I was going to add more but I was way too lazy and, of course, I needed to update. So the next chapter will mainly be a lemon (YAY!) between Dark and Daisuke (um duh, who else? XD) Lol so yeah, hope you enjoyed! Till next update. Which I won't put a date on because whenever I put a date on something like I say when I update it never comes true XD So I won't put a date on it. Just till next update.

~~Rain-Chan~~


	3. Endings of Beginnings

Disclaimer: Well if I owned DN Angel by now do you think I'd still be writing fanfictions? …yes you're right I probably would…

[{[A/N: So what is up my friends and reviewers? Why do I always ask that question when I really couldn't care? –laughs- JK kids, JK. Anyway! I just thought I'd get the final chapter over with and since I'm already lacking in sleep and my heart is broken and I just don't care about tomorrow I think I'm going to stay up and write at least a couple of chapters to my stories. Y'know give ya'll an update on the peeps I be writtin' bout! Heh, got that ghetto talk! Anyway, I'm done. Enjoy X3]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI SLASH SLASH SLASH

Rated: M for Mega Mash Up Of Mushiness XD irdk

Xxx

Daisuke blushed as Michiko made him stand by her chair the whole evening. The large, wooden table seemed crowded with want-to-be nobodies and know-one-knows-who-they-are royalties. Dark sat next to Michiko and Daisuke was squeezed beneath the polar opposite brother and sister.

"Aniki! Why do you think he's not here yet?" Michiko asked over Daisuke. Dark growled, "I don't know, Baka! Now leave me alone!" The purple haired prince glared at his sister for making him uncomfortable. He was so close to the lithe crimson that it was pure torture. He just wanted to grab the boy and have his way with him. Right there…and right now.

Dark groaned under his breath. No way was he going to survive this night, or any other night for that fact, with this sweet, pale boy prancing about in tight clothing. Which, by the way, Michiko had made her personal servant wear and, just to let you know, it was killing Dark seeing him in it.

Daisuke had on an ivory tunic that came down passed his private parts but stopped just at his milky thighs. Underneath said tunic were black tights that stopped his knees and on his feet were black boots that stopped just short of his knee caps. A green cloak was wrapped around his shoulders and held together by a leather thong that was tied in front of his neck, a hood like thing protruding from the back of it. It stopped just about the heels of his black, laced boots.

The purple haired teen grumbled and he crossed his arms, turning his face towards his partner on the other side of him. A pretty princess from only Kami knows where. She gave Dark a lustful smile and she began to twirl her curled bangs with her finger, taking Dark's look in her direction a sign as he wanted her and not because he just wanted to look away from the sinful boy standing next to him.

"Hi, Prince Dark. My name is Kiara [{[A/N: pronounced "Kee-ah-rah"]}] Thank the gods that we're sitting next to each other," she grinned a what Dark thought she thought would be a seductive smile and he nearly blanched. "Right…um, ahem, it's nice to meet you, too, uh…Kiara…"

Kiara grinned lustfully at him and he frowned, in no way was he participating with this heterosexual nonsense, he decided to himself. And to make his point very clear he suddenly scooted his chair out a little so that room was between his chest and the table, grabbed Daisuke by the waist, and had him sitting firmly in his lap.

Daisuke gave a tiny yelp and before he knew it he was sitting in Dark's lap. The older teen's legs were on the outside of his and the prince's arms were now wrapped lazily around his waist. The prince leaned in to give a peck on the back of Daisuke's neck and to whisper in his ear, "Hmm, can't have you standing all day, now can I? And besides, I would like to prove to everyone here, including this stupid sitting next to me that I am gay and that I have a lover."

The red-headed teen blushed crimson, almost matching the color of his hair and eyes as he heard the low words of Dark. "I-I'm not your lo-lover." Daisuke said whisperingly, his red eyes wide. Suddenly he went stiff as he felt Dark's member through his clothing. "Mmm…not yet."

Xxx

(Short little thingy from Dark's P.O.V.)

I lazily put my arms around Daisuke's thin waist and pulled him towards me. He was blushing so red and I grinned, knowing that I was the person doing this to him. The dumb baka sitting next to me (and no, not Michiko) was staring enviously at Daisuke and at the same time was glaring daggers at me. Ask me if I gave a fuck.

The urge to make Daisuke even redder was tempting me so much that I just had to give into it and I leaned down to kiss softly at the back of _**my**_crimson's neck. Hell yeah I said it. Mine. I gave a low purring in the back of my throat before saying, "Can't have you standing all day, now can I? And besides, I would like to prove to everyone here, including this stupid sitting next to me," he paused and glared at Kiara, "that I am gay and that I have a lover." He directed the ending towards Kiara's direction; she huffed and turned to the other guy sitting on the other side of her.

Daisuke was now almost as red as his hair and Dark smirked, nuzzling his sister's personal servant's hair softly. "I-I'm not your lo-lover." The red head said quietly and Dark grinned and he let another purr like sound resonate from his throat, "…not yet."

Xxx

The dinner was more of a success than Michiko thought it would be. First of all she had made up the excuse of the new Oji to get her adorable big brother and her adorable Daisuke to finally get the courage to do something alone together. What a wonderful sister she was! She decided that she would give herself a reward.

But just seeing Daisuke content to stay in Dark's lap all evening was an even bigger reward than she could ever ask for, and for that she was very grateful. It was about time her gay brother finally came out and found a mate; and it was about time her young personal servant was swept off of his clumsy feet.

They were the perfect pair for one another, Daisuke needed someone to take care of him and keep him from all harm. Someone who would be completely infatuated with the smaller crimson, and in return the crimson would be completely devout and loyal to his partner. Dark was just the right person! He was tall, strong, and extremely handsome! Not to mention her Aniki was very possessive of what was his.

Michiko was not fooled! She had seen that possessive look in Dark's eye as he had kissed the back of her poor Daisuke's neck. The princess was so happy for her brother and her servant. Now all she needed was to get them alone so Dark could finally have his way with the crimson. Michiko grinned and noted in her mind that she needed every single detail from both her Aniki and her Daisuke.

Xxx

Daisuke was so red. He tried to rub his face with his hands but that just made him even redder and as soon as he discovered this he gave up of trying to get the deep blush off of his face. He was currently in Dark's own private bathroom and on the outside of that door to the bathroom was the very Prince that Daisuke had soon just realized he was in love with.

He couldn't exactly pinpoint the exact time and place that he had fallen love with his purple-haired savior but whenever it was he was sure it had been special. Or maybe they had just been walking with Michiko in the gardens one day. Or maybe it had been that time when they sat on Michiko's bed watching her prance about in her gorgeous ivory and pink gowns. Or maybe it had even been today. When he had watched Dark tell off that dumb Knight about nearly raping him. Who knew? But all he did know was that he was very much in love with the Prince.

Daisuke soon took up enough courage to come out of the restroom and he opened the door. His red eyes quickly skirted around the room to find Dark on the bed. The formal clothes that Dark had been wearing were now replaced with black boxers [{[A/N: lol I know it sounds funny! Boxers with tunics and laces but I couldn't find anything else that sounded appropriate so I just put that! XD well at least it gives it a modern twist!]}] and a plain white shirt [{[A/N: lol again…]}]

The prince motioned for the crimson to join him on the bed and lay beside him. Hesitant, at first, then he quickly scrambled into the large bed next to Dark. The red head cuddled into Dark's chest and he lay his head in the crook of Dark's neck. Ah, Kami, this is what heaven must feel like. Daisuke smiled and he closed his eyes, letting Dark begin to slowly rock and hum the crimson to sleep.

Xxx

Daisuke was being softly shook awake and the sudden urge to yawn was upon him. Which, of course, he acted upon and yawned. Stretching as if a cat would, he arched his back with is butt in the air, and then sat up. Wide, red eyes stared at lustful, amethyst eyes. "D-dark?" the crimson broke the silence around them and before he knew it Dark caught Daisuke up in a deep kiss.

Then the soft lips were off of his and rushed words were said, "Daisuke, I love you." And before Daisuke could even reply the lips were on his once more. Seconds felt like hours until Dark pulled away from the crimson. "Daisuke, I fell in love with you the minute I saw you in tears on the ground. I just felt the overwhelming desire to pick you up and stow you away so no one could have you. As I began to get to know you I felt as if I had to protect you even more and that overwhelming desire to protect you just grew into possessiveness over you. You are adorable. I love the way you move and talk and smile. You have the cutest dimples when you give me your lopsided smiles. You are so cute when you blush redder than an apple and are so adorable when you are in a hurry to do things for my sister. I just fell in love with everything you do and how you do it. I fell in love with you." Dark was now as red as Daisuke's hair. His little speech had been slightly rushed and in attempt to be straight as possible Daisuke smiled shyly back Dark.

"I-I love you, too. I'm in love w-with you, too." Daisuke said, before he completely burst out into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry…" Daisuke between pants of breath as he coughed on another fit of giggles, "but you said it so rushed and quickly…and…and your blush was growing so big…that I just couldn't help it." Daisuke giggled again and suddenly Dark smiled, all the worries and doubts that had clouded his mind faded away and he quickly lent down to take Daisuke's lips with his own.

_**WARNING TO ABIGAIL! WARNING TO ABIGAIL! THE NEXT PART IS MY LEMON! THE NEXT PART IS MY LEMON! IF YOU WISH TO PROCEED YOU MAY GO ON AHEAD BUT IF NOT SKIP DOWN TO WHERE YOU WILL AGAIN SEE THIS BOLD, ITALICIZED, AND UNDERLINED PRINT! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! ~Yours truly, Tiff/Rain.**_

Daisuke was suddenly being lain on his back, Dark hovering over him, the kiss still unbroken. Dark's lips were frantic, yet tender over Daisuke's soft, warm ones. Dark gently swiped his tongue over Daisuke's bottom lip, left then right, then left then right again. Finally, Daisuke got the picture and opened his mouth slowly, allowing Dark's tongue to go in and explore every single crevice of Daisuke's, moist mouth.

The crimson moaned quietly and Dark smiled. "You are so fucking sexy, Dai-Chan," He purred into Daisuke's ear. "I cannot wait to call you mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine! All mine. No one can ever, ever touch you." Dark whispered into Daisuke's red hair and as he played with a lock of the crimson hair, he slowly began to rock his hips into Daisuke's own.

Daisuke moaned a little louder now and he arched his back as Dark began to do it a little harder and a little faster. Hands that once played with the red locks were now gripped tightly to the pillows underneath Daisuke's head. "Ah…Da-aH!" Small moans and whines could be heard coming from Daisuke's mouth.

The purple haired prince just groaned and he quickly began to slide his boxers down his hips, revealing his erected manhood. Daisuke's eyes widened considerably as he began to measure it and estimate its length. That thing would never fit in him! He concluded, but then Dark bent over and gave Daisuke a soft, reassuring kiss and Daisuke decided to why not give it a chance.

Soon enough, all clothes were off and Dark was sliding down Daisuke's body. Leaving soft, open mouthed kisses all over his arms, legs, belly, and thighs. Once he reached Daisuke's manhood, he placed a soft kiss at the top of the head and then began placing kisses all over it. The crimson arched his back and moaned loudly. It was all way too much. Everything was happening that he thought it would happen and yet not at all as he had it planned (although he didn't have it planned at all.) All thoughts went out the window, though, when a wet heat engulfed his hardened member. [{[A/N: Can you tell I'm trying to be mature XD]}]

"Dark!" Daisuke's red eyes were squeezed shut as he gasped and moaned at the sinful things that Dark's tongue did to him. Suddenly the heat was gone and Daisuke quickly looked down to see what had happened with all that delicious pleasure. Dark's purple eyes were darkened with lust. He smirked as he said, "Watch me this time, Daisuke, watch me, Love."

This time, unable to take his eyes off of his lover, he watched with half hooded eyes at his love suck on his member, hallowed cheeks went up and down on his cock and Daisuke could see that one of Dark's hands were gripping his own member. Daisuke moaned and clenched hands found their way into Dark's luscious, purple locks. Suddenly a white blinding flash passed across his eyes and he found himself cumming deep into Dark's open and willing mouth.

Daisuke nearly came again as he watched his seme swallow all of the seed that was given to him. Dark grinned and he licked his lips, "Very tasty, my sweet." He smiled and took Daisuke's lips for another deep, longing kiss. "It's my turn now, Dai-Chan. I know it's going to hurt at first but everything is going to be okay; and better than okay after that." Dark promised as he gave a short peck to Daisuke's now swollen, red lips.

The Prince stuck three fingers in Daisuke's mouth and said softly, "Suck them, Love. Make them full of saliva and wetness so that I can prepare your tight heat for what's coming." The crimson moaned softly around the fingers and began to do exactly what he was told. Weaving his tongue inside and out of the three fingers, making sure that they had plenty of saliva on them. Dark moaned and said, "Tons of shit you could do with that tongue, Babe." He groaned out and Daisuke smiled at the affectionate term that Dark had given him. The red head could get used to being called "Babe."

After deeming them to be wet enough Dark took the three fingers out of his uke's mouth and trailed them slowly down to Daisuke's puckered hole. He slowly slipped one finger in and began to slide it in and out. There was no pain at first, just a slight uncomfortable feeling. Then the second finger went in and began to scissor around. Just like the first time, Daisuke easily adjusted to it and was soon moaning. But the third finger. The third finger hurt like a onslaught of sharp needles. He groaned, "Itai…Dark! It hurts!" the red head cried out.

Dark quickly leaned down and kissed the crimson, "Shh, it's alright, my Love. It's okay. Soon it will all feel better." At that same moment Dark's fingers hit Daisuke's prostate and the crimson moaned out loudly, his back arching slightly and that was the point that Dark couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to be inside his crimson.

He slicked himself up with lotion he had handy on his bedside table and then he pressed the head to Daisuke's hole. "Are you ready, Babe?" he asked sincerely, taking the red head's hand with his own and interlacing their fingers together. Daisuke gave a quick reassuring nod and suddenly Dark was fully in his uke. Daisuke's mouth was open in a silent scream as tears streamed down his face. The Prince's dick was a lot bigger than three fingers! Daisuke groaned, it hurt. Oh, it hurt like hell and more tears fell from his red eyes.

Dark, on the other hand, was in fucking heaven. Daisuke was so fucking tight and so warm and he was gripping him like his life depended on it. That was until he saw how much he was hurting Daisuke. He quickly got control of himself as he then began to kiss away all the tears that had fallen from those red eyes. "I love you, Daisuke." Dark whispered into the crimson's red locks and that's when Daisuke forced himself to smile a bit and said, "You can move now, Dark."

Not needing any more encouragement Dark began to slide in and out of Daisuke. And soon the tears of hurt and pain were replaced with loud moans and groans of pleasure. Dark pounded into Daisuke and when he found Daisuke's prostate that's when all hell broke loose. Daisuke was screaming for Dark to fuck him harder, faster, and deeper!

It was so hot and humid in the room now. The bed was rocking back and forth as Dark pounded into Daisuke. The crimson's legs were wrapped around Dark's waist and his pale hands were tangled once again with Dark's purple locks. Both amethyst and crimson eyes were closed and suddenly they both came at the same time. Flashes of white danced before both their eyes and they both simultaneously collapsed in a heap. Dark pulled out of Daisuke with a wet plop and Daisuke grinned. "I love you…Dark…" Daisuke whispered as he slowly slipped into sleep.

Xxx

_**ABIGAIL! ABIGAIL! YOU CAN NOW OPEN YOUR EYES AND READ THE REMAINDING OF THE STORY! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO! IT'S NOT MUCH BUT IT'S STILL THERE! **_

(Epilogue)

Soon after that night of mind blowing sex (love making as Michiko would like to call it) they both decided to get married. It's not like Dark or Daisuke cared about what other people said (including peasants and slaves) about them and their relationship. They were completely happy to be who they were and what they were and no one (yes, this included Michiko) was going to tear them apart (not like Michiko would ever do such a thing, mind you!)

Xxx

AHH! CRAPPY ENDING! I know! I'm so very sorry but I didn't want a wedding scene in this story so that's the best ya'll are gonna get! I hoped ya'll enjoyed it! The lemon was very mature! XD well at least I hope it was =) I hope you enjoyed intelligenceisstupid! It was all for you! Thank you to my friend, Abigail! For reading this =D it meant a lot to me. Thank you everyone! Review?

~~Rain-Chan~~


End file.
